Keep Your Head Up
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: "My heart was broken but saved by a knight. It was as if faith had brought us together for a reason. Maybe there was a reason as to why Dallas had broken my heart. But it surely just took the confidence in our eyes" R&R! All you need is some cheering up!


**Hey guys! This is a first in this fandom which I am quite excited to be a part of. I know the show just started and yet everyone has agreed that the life of Disney's previous legendary shows has once again brought a new and extravagant show for all of us to enjoy. I mean ever since Sonny With a Chance ended, and now Wizards it just isn't the same. Now I hope this one-shot has turned out a success! Please do check out my authors note after this amazing (not really) story I have prepared for you all! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. (Still very hard to accept)**

It's like any other day in Miami. Working in Sonic boom with a bustling amount of customers. Asking for assistance of the types of brands my father had laid in stock. As the occasional amount of questions asked had finally died down. My thought had drifted off to someplace else. A stage to be much more specific. The cheer of the audience awaiting of…

My thoughts were disrupted by a sudden sound upfront. None other than my best friend Trish. Bragging about some job she has once again manage to get in ,then "accidently" screw up in a matter of minutes.

"Guess who just got a job at Hats on My Head?"

"Hmm…Let me guess...You?" I respond sarcastically.

"You my friend are correct. Just one thing... try not to steal my style." I raise my arms to show surrender of her comment.

"All is assured but quick question. How do you manage to receive a job so quickly and later get fired. Then repeat the cycle once more. I mean doesn't the word get around this shopping center that the great Trish Gonzales tends to screw up every-"

"I get it! Simple solution. When creating resume, you must list great achievements and one or two previous failures and state your need of a job is all that is left to rely for my future." Stating the last couple of words dramatically. As I brush off her acting skills proving a point.

I respond, "Well besides that, don't you run out of options?"

"Honey, this mall has more than 500 stores I mean come on." I shrug off out topic for I know there is no use of arguing a pointless point. Just a waste of my breath. As like any other engaging conversation, all have its end. In this case, Trish has once again spent much more time on her so called "break".

"Woops! Looks like my 5 minute break ended an hour ago. See ya!"

"Bye Trish" I wave back till her presence was out of sight. I resume to my regular round check around the store. Assisting some customers until I have come across the two boys that I cannot still comprehend their importance in my life. One relationship that cannot be expressed in a word of two.

Dez and Austin appear out of the corner of the room. Playing with multiple instruments that does not only disobey the store policy but also the enjoyment of other customers. I abruptly stop their constant movement with a high pitching whistle.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Dez has once again step up for an excuse of Austin's need of music.

"Recording some footage of Austin behind the scenes for a makeup of his absence online. Also with the recent lyrics you have given, I will need donuts with shooting caramels. Hey is that a corn dog?" Easily distracted as he is, I grab his attention before it disappears.

"I'm still putting the lyrics together and how is it that you come across the thought of sweet treats. For your info Dez, Austin's not Katy Perry singing some candy song. By the way, I said sweet candy rush like energized. Those materials are very redundant to the concept of the song." As I grab my song book. Austin attempts to take it out of my reach but my reflexes respond, ever so quickly.

"Don't touch my book!" As a failure to his attempt, he had pretended to scratch his head as if he were not trying to do as intended.

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Anyways, back to the point. Dez I'm going to need more time on –"

"No Ally. Your time has simply run out. You're too busy hanging with Dallas that you have forgotten of your main priorities." Austin and I were in shock. The very first time we had ever heard Dez speak proper English.

"Speechless as I am, Dallas has nothing to-"

"Ally we have something to say." Austin interjected.

"What is it?"

"We caught Dallas with another girl."

"Austin are you guys just making this all up to get me to finish that song of your cause that is just low-"

"No Ally just please listen! We were meaning to tell you but you looked so happy and that's all that matters to me err... us. We even have it on tape to prove it." Dez brings out his camcorder as we all huddle up to see what they had prepared to show me. Just as they had said, Dallas was there with his arms around another. Charming her with his award winning smile. My eyes fill with tears in a matter of seconds. It was worst showing my affection in front of two of my closest friends. Let alone their comfort. It's nice to have friends that care especially in my time of need but having to witness Dallas cheating has made me thought that all guys must be the same. All thoughts were coming down in such a rush.

"Austin... I'm just going to go." Turning my back around, rushing up for the stairs to hide my feelings. My wrist was caught by a hand that I will always remember. The little shock on my wrist. The shivers I get… it's impossible. No! Having feelings, even for the shortest of a time period, for your best friend really isn't the best to go. But something after a reluctant release or maybe fall down the edge, I have been saved by a feeling that I never knew existed.

I quickly grasp my hand out of his reach.  
>"Austin, I'd like to be left alone."<p>

"I'll come with you." He had responded with a smile.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. Look this is your first Ally. You have mixed feeling and trust me when I say it's the worst idea to hide yourself in shame for something you didn't do."

"Austin I-"

"Ally please. How about we head up and just talk about it. Pretend I'm Trish." I raise my eyebrows. Unsure of his plan but somehow he had persuade me in doing so.

"Austin I. Fine. Just please be-"

"I promise!" He had said with a big smile.

We entered our private music room. Reminiscing the past that held so many memories. The many songs created in this very room. I never knew I had been daydreaming till I notice Austin slowly reaching for my book.

"Don't touch my book."

"At least it's safe to say that you are still your usual self." As he examines my actions. My frustration gets to the best of me.

"Austin please stop! You're making me dizzy."

"Fine. Just take a breath in and out." Demonstrating his slow breathing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that's more like it. Now, what do you do to help yourself relax?"

"I write songs and-"

"Stop right there. No music aloud for you. No writing and no playing."

"You know you've been cutting me off in the middle of my sentences lately. I wasn't done. I love watching the clouds. It helps me escape from all the madness this world brings."

"Perfect! I'll try my best to picture these clouds right this time." We gather a blanket and our personal belongings as we head down the beach. As we lay down on the ground. Smelling the fresh air and light breeze from the summer air. As our eyes caught in the sight of deformed clouds floating in the sky. The sight of clouds formation had brought so much of the past when Dallas and I would be out on a date. I was in tears from the thought of his presence in mind. Austin must have noticed but somehow I did not care. I felt safe and assurance whenever he was around.

"Ally, you okay?" I sit up as he does the same. Wiping away the tears that had fallen down my face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Ally."

"If you were Dallas, did I ever do anything wrong? It's all so confusing. I always made sure of everything we had done would be the most memorable in all of our life. It's just I don't understand why?" Tears had slowly descended down my cheek. Feeling the warm little droplets falling down my face.

"No Ally please don't cry. Look Dallas just doesn't see the beauty of your personality. How caring and understanding person you are. How your giggles are just irresistibly sweet. How-"I had looked up smiling and blushing all throughout his speech. The feelings I have been keeping in are slowly rising once more. The sounds surrounding us had disappeared. As if we were the only people left in the world.

"Ally? You uhh… still their?" I look to my side with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Just still out of the blue. A lot of things happened today. Just a lot to take in I guess." _Lies._

"I understand. How about we do a little jamming session like old times?"

"I thought no music aloud all throughout this healing session or whatever you call this."

"Ahh… That my friend is where you are wrong. You can't but I absolutely can!" He had said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile.

This moment is just perfect. It was just seconds ago had my heart been broken yet healed in the speed of light. As Austin positions himself with an acoustic in hand. We look up simultaneously. As if faith had set this exact moment to happen.

"How about we sing a song to cheer up my little Ally." I couldn't help smile even more. He had done a little intro just like any performer would before their first performance begins.

"Always keep in mind that no matter where life takes us, always remembers to keep your head up." He had said nudging my arm lightly to emphasize the title of the song. Austin starts to strum his acoustic as I harmonize with the rhythm. Our voices collide as one with a unique tone. As if we had just met and united by an indescribable key.

_wooh, ehhhh, wooooh._

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_Bills on my mindset_

_I can get deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income_

_Income's bread crumbs_

_I've been trying to survive_

_The glow that the sun gives_

_Right around sunset _

_Helps me realize_

_This is just a journey_

_Drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine._

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know its hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_

_Kickin these rocks_

_Its kinda hard to watch this life go by._

_I'm buying in the skeptics,_

_Skeptics mess with,_

_the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angles,_

_starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise_

_My life and the purpose._

_Is it all worth it,_

_Am I gonna turn out fine?_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know its hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_And its a circle, circling_

_,Around again, it comes around again._

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_And its a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know its hard_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down._

As his strumming had start to fade, Our eyes meet once again. Our lips are speechless but our eyes telepathically speak for its own. Our face inches away but something had told me not to do as desired. I turn away, slowly moving back to our original position. I can see in his eyes confusion, and …hurt.

"Austin I don't know what's going on right now. I mean I just got out of a relationship well about to. I just…It seems too sudden."

"I understand. I was just wondering if ha..ha well do you have feelings for me?" His question caught me off guard. But more importantly the answer.

"Austin. I'm not so sure I can answer that." His face was filled with disappointment. Hurt. It's not what I intended to say but I'm not exactly sure I'm ready for another.

"That not what I meant. I just have mixed feelings and somehow risking our relationship isn't the best-"

"Ally. Just like our song. Take a chance and break down the walls. I don't mean to push this idea but to tell you the truth. I have feelings. More than you can imagine."

"Austin. I do too, but-" His smile was enough to discard my doubts. Our eyes meet once again. A language I still don't understand but explains just about every emotion.

Our faces just inches away. As he lifts his hand, brushing away bits of hair. The feel of his touch sends chills down my spine. I had finally understood the feel of sparks flying. The feel of butterflies and sounds of fireworks bursting with joy. All the signs that had ever been rumored to be true with your first greatest kiss.

My heart was broken but saved by a knight. It was as if faith had brought us together for a reason. Maybe there was a reason as to why Dallas had broken my heart. But it surely just took the confidence in our eyes.

**Authors note:**

**What did you guys think? I have been working on it quite a while. It all started with a very catchy song and an inspiration that was caught in just minutes. I had great difficulty with this particular story so it took a bit longer than I had expected. I'm sure you may have noticed some common lines here and there. I would like to dedicate this story to yummaaae and iceymango101. They have been motivating me all throughout this story so thanks soo much guys! **

**If you guys did enjoy this one-shot, which I cross my fingers you do, stay tuned for more. I have been collaborating with my great friends yummaaae and iceymango101 with some stories and just haven't gotten the time to finish writing it. Always got those writers block there and then I have school and music it's just crazy. It would also mean the world to me if you guys REVIEW! My birthday is just 8 days away or 7 days depending on when you actually read this but yes I have just a couple of more days till I turn (drum role)**

**The great 15! It would mean the world to me for a ton of reviews. Maybe even some subscriptions? Also anyone having tumblr, I have the link on my profile. But more importantly REVIEWS. It just takes 1 minute to click and review and click favorite or alert guys so please do review. **

**If you guys have made it this far into this very long author's note, I will promise to have a multichapter for this fandom next week. Maybe with 15 or more reviews?**

**Please press the review button. It is quite lonely.**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
